


Tea and Biscuits

by batty4u



Series: An Idiot's Guide to a Higher Education [13]
Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batty4u/pseuds/batty4u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last time Steve had been to tea with anyone was when he’d gone to visit his Great Aunt Mildred. He had been six years old and scared out of his mind. He’d also manage to spill tea all over his Aunt’s spoiled Pomeranian, Maximillion. Not one of his better memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea and Biscuits

**Author's Note:**

> Character and plot development ahoy!
> 
> well sort of.
> 
> Enjoy :D

The last time Steve had been to tea with anyone was when he’d gone to visit his Great Aunt Mildred. He had been six years old and scared out of his mind. He’d also manage to spill tea all over his Aunt’s spoiled Pomeranian, Maximillion. Not one of his better memories.

“What do I talk about?” He asked, his phone tucked under his chin as he tried to find something decent to wear.

“Whatever he wants to talk about,” Tony said. “He’s just trying to make sure you aren’t a nut job or a hit man or something.”

“Why would you be dating a hit man?”

“Well there was that time-”

“Tony.”

“I’m kidding Steve, relax.”

“But what should I tell him, Tony? I mean it’s unsettling enough that your gun-toting butler wants to have tea with me, but what am I supposed to tell him when he asks about,” Steve waved his free hand about trying to think of a word to describe their situation, “us! I mean… Do we even know what this is?”

Tony sighed and Steve could hear him shuffling through papers. He had class in an hour. “I don’t know Steve. I guess the blowjob puts us past friends.”

“You think?”

“What do you want this to be?” Tony asked.

Why was it up to him?

He liked Tony. He wanted to hold him, see him laugh, be the reason he laughed and smiled, and yes maybe after only a week that was a bit much but he liked Tony, liked being around him. He had apparently seen a side of Tony that no one else had, which made Steve feel almost responsible for him. He wasn’t, he knew that, he knew that Tony was an adult who was fully capable of taking care of himself and fighting his own demons and yet he wanted to be the one to do it, to stand beside him and carry him along. Was that too much for a week long relationship that wasn’t even a relationship yet? Probably. Steve rubbed his face. This was why he hadn’t dated since Bucky. It was all just too damn complicated. 

“Steve?”

“I just want you, Tony,” he said, sitting down on his bed. And that sounded right. Didn't it? Or was it his dick talking? No, no, he was pretty sure it was his head doing the talking this time. He didn't leave these things to his heart anymore.

“I just want you and I don’t care what we call it so long as... So long as I... Have you. God that sounds awful doesn’t it, I’m sorry.”

Tony chuckled. “No that... No that sounds good, that sounds really, uhm, good, yeah.” Steve listened for any clue as to what Tony was thinking, a sniffle, a cough, the nervous fluttering of paper, anything. “We can... We can do that. Just... I’m not good at these things Steve. Seriously I have this habit of.. Ruining these kind of things.”

“I won’t let you.” 

“Won’t let me?”

“You won’t ruin this Tony. Trust me if this goes south it will be on both of us, not just one.” Steve grabbed for the tie again. “We’re in this together ok?”

“Ok.”

“So. What do I tell the butler?”

Tony laughed. “Tell Jarvis what you want, tell him how you feel, just let him know you’re a good person. Tell him about the pictures thing and about how you saved my life like some knight in shining armor. That’ll win you into his good books for sure.”

“Ok, not too hard then.”

“And don’t let him intimidate you. He may seem scary, but he’s really harmless.”

“I have serious doubts about that, Tony.” Steve slipped the tie around his neck. “Do you, uh, want to, I don’t know get lunch or something tomorrow?”

“You asking me out properly?” Tony asked with a breathless laugh, as if he were surprised.

“Yes.” Steve waited for a reply. “So yes?”

There was a muffled cough. “Yes. Uhm yeah lunch sounds good. We can eat at the diner, or like the apartment or something?”

“Apartment? I can grab something on the way?”

“Sure.”

“You won’t forget right?”

“Course not.” Tony chuckled. “No I won’t. I have the afternoon off so just call me when you’re on your way?”

“I will. Ok, I think I’m set. Any last minute advice?”

“Breathe.” Tony said. “You’ll be fine. Just don’t back down.”

“Right.”

“Let me know how it goes.”

Steve smiled and glanced at himself in the mirror. He looked like he was going to his first day of Military School all over again, hair combed perfectly, shirt pressed, khakis stain free. 

Ok, he could do this.

How tough could a butler be?

*

Never before had a moment shared between Tony and Clint been deemed awkward, not even when Clint had caught Tony masturbating or Tony had found Clint's yaoi-manga (which he still swore to this day was not his). But then, they hadn't really been in that position before, one keeping a secret and the other trying not to implode from an overload of feelings. Clint was trying not to panic over his first non-romantic interaction with Bruce since the infamous Thursday. Tony was trying not to think about how nasty Jarvis was going to be with Steve. They walked to class in silence, sat down in silence, and waited, to everyone's muttered confusion, in silence.

So the best word for that afternoon's Chemistry class was awkward. 

"So where did you disappear to last night?" Tony asked, face pressed into the desk. Clint was fidgeting in his seat, picking at the frayed rips in his jeans.

"Hm?"

"Where were you last night?" Tony asked again, shifting so that he was looking up at Clint. "I called you like, four times, asshole. And you never called me back. I'm hurt. Heartbroken even."

Clint just smiled and patted Tony's head.

"You were getting fucked again weren't you?"

"Maybe."

"Goddamn it I hate everyone." Tony groaned, pulling the hood of his sweatshirt over his head and hiding like a turtle in it's shell.

"Aw come on you'll be getting laid soon, right? Or is Steve not that kind of guy?"

"I gave him a blowjob." Tony mumbled from his hood.

"Lucky man."

"You'd know." He shifted and smiled up at Clint. "I trust you're pulling out all the stops with this sex fiend of yours?"

"He is not a sex fiend, Tony."

"Incubus?"

"Those don't exist."

"Fuck you, they do so."

"No they don't."

"I met one."

"You mean the Romanian guy at Halloween last year? He was not a succubus he was just really hot."

"Same damn thing." Tony pouted.

Clint laughed. "He isn't an incubus, I have standards."

"Which include men nine years older than you."

Clint sighed. The initial amusement had left Tony's voice. "You say that like it's bad."

"You are dating a thirty year old man who could lose his job if anyone found out. Clint," Tony sat up and huffed. "Yeah, dude, that's pretty bad."

"And you're dating the golden boy of the football team who everyone thinks is straight as a goddamn flagpole, what's your point?" Clint hissed, trying to keep his voice down.

"I don't like you keeping secrets," Tony hissed back. "And that was a low blow, Clint."

"Well it's true, because honestly anyone who doesn't think he's straight at first glance is blind. And I'm not keeping secrets," Clint sat back in his chair," I'm just not telling you everything."

"That's keeping a fucking secret!" Tony shouted.

The door slammed and silence fell.

"Mr. Stark, if we could cut down on the swearing and the shouting then maybe we could get to the science mentioned in the syllabus?" Bruce asked from the front of the room, books tucked under his arm, the usual tired, pleasant smile on his face. "Unless of course you plan to take the final exam for the whole class."

"I... Uh... No, sir. Yeah sorry." Tony gave him a half hearted salute and dropped his head back to the table, unaware of Clint going rigid beside him.   
Clint's mouth had gone dry. His hands gripped the desk for support as he tried his best to remain calm. It was silly really. It was just Bruce they had done this for a month and a half and he'd only ever gotten excited once or twice when Bruce had walked in the room.  
But then sleeping with someone did tend to make them more attractive, if all went well of course. 

Bruce sent him a small, discreet smile and went about class as usual, setting out his things as he began his lecture on Magnesium or something that Clint really couldn't give two shits about.

"You okay there, Clint?" Tony asked. 

"Hm? What? Yeah, perfect. Why?" He replied, jumping a little in his seat.  
Tony just rolled his eyes and returned his head to the desk. "I still don't think it's a good idea," He mumbled.

"You have no right to talk."

"He could hurt you, Clint." Bless him, Tony even sounded worried.

"Like that guy at the party?" Clint offered.

Tony looked up, eyes wide, pale faced. "Who told you?"

Clint took Tony's arm and pushed up the sleeve of his hoodie. The bruises weer almost gone by now, the faded yellow and brown mixing easily with his skin.  
"No one had to."

*

Steve had decided about three minutes into tea that he hated the sound of china on china, at least when it was the careless clatter of it coming from every corner of the little teashop, from careless people not taking a moment to carefully set their fragile teacups down on their respective saucers. He wanted to go to each stupid table and tell each stupid person that they were being rude and inconsiderate and that was not how you use a tea cup you idiot honestly.

He sighed and took another sip of his tea. Jarvis had yet to arrive, so he was sitting in the back, tucked away in a windowed corner, with a fresh pot of tea and a plate of colorful biscuits. To say he felt out of place, admist the older, well dressed women, the book group in the corner and the hipsters (sorry art students who never actually attended art class because Steve was pretty damn sure they were higher than a 747 half the time, but that was rude so he'd never actually say anything other than hello) would be an understatement. He probably looked like a virgin getting stood up on his first honest-to-god date, and didn't that sting a little?

"Steven?" Steve jumped up at the crisp voice and smiled. Jarvis strode towards him, jacket draped over his arm, pulling off his black gloves. "Wonderful, I was unsure if you would be able to find the little place." He offered a hand and Steve shook, short, firm, brisk, everything he had been taught in school. A Man's handshake could tell you everything. He might still be working on his, but Jarvis' was firm, commanding, and tight, his eyes unwavering. He had confidence to spare.

"I did get a bit lost on the way here, sir, but I made sure to leave early enough." Steve smiled. Smiling couldn't hurt right?

Jarvis nodded and motioned to their seats, sliding into his with simple, practiced grace. Steve dropped into his and waited for the cue. He waited for Jarvis to prepare his tea and set down his things.

"So," Jarvis said after a moment. "Here we are." He smiled and Steve didn't like it. It was cold and eerie, almost robotic. He didn't reply, only nodding as he went for another sip of tea.

"How did you and Anthony meet?" Jarvis asked.

"After the, uhm, party, sir."

"And? I'm sure it was more than a mere passing." Jarvis sipped his tea. "I would, if it is not too much trouble, like a more detailed account, Steven."

So Steve did as he was asked, he told him about finding Tony in the rain, about bringing him home so he could clean him up.

"Did you expect anything in return from this venture?" Jarvis asked, reaching for a biscuit.

"No, sir. It's called doing the right thing." And there was that smile that put Steve on edge.

"Do continue."

He told him about the bruises, what Tony had told him about the man, Ken, how he had most likely been drugged. Steve noted the way Jarvis shifted. It was slight, almost nothing, but his shoulders would stiffen, his eyes darken, the creases becoming deeper as he took in each mention of Tony's injuries. 

"And he wanted you to sleep next to him, no doubt?"

"Yes, sir." Steve swallowed. "I had planned to take the couch but he wouldn't sleep unless I stayed nearby."

"Anthony has never been a sound sleeper." Jarvis pinched the bridge of his nose and waved the waitress over. "Another pot please, love." She smiled and trotted away. "Did anything happen while he slept?"

"He had nightmares, sir."

Jarvis frowned. "Anything interesting, Steven?"

"Other than he was scared and babbling in his sleep, no sir." Steve shifted in his seat, fidgety under the careful gaze. "He said a few names, whimpered a little, cried a bit, and then nothing. Oh and he, uh, hit me once or twice in his sleep."

"And how did you react?"

Steve shrugged. "I moved away until he calmed down. I didn't want to wake him up because he needed rest and he might not have gone back to sleep." And Tony had needed sleep more than anything, sleep and a hot shower or bath, but Steve wasn't going to just forced a sexual assault victim into the bath, naked, with a stranger there to watch. That was just weird. And wrong and- Jarvis was staring at him.

"Yes sir?" Steve asked, glancing around.

"You intrigue me, Steven." He said after a minute. "Most people would do what you did for the reward that would surely follow. The reward either being of monetary value or sexual favors. And You have, as I am aware, recieved neither."

"There are good people in this world, sir. I take pride in trying to be one of them," Steve said, sitting up straight. "Not everyone is out to better their situation."

"And you are happy with yours? Happy enough to ignore the fact you saved the son of possibly the most wealthiest man in the city?"

"I didn't know Tony was who he was when I found him. When I found him, he was Tony, who needed help." Steve unclenched his jaw. "Why, if I may, is this so important a point sir?"

Jarvis arched an eyebrow at his gall. "The point, Steven, is that however many good people you may believe there to still be in this world of ours, there are even more cruel, heartless, greedy people who are more than willing to take advantage of a helpless young man to reap the benefits." his face contorted in disgust. "It would not be the first time someone has used Tony as a bribe or ransom."

"I can imagine, sir."

"Can you?" Jarvis chuckled. "Well, be that as it may. It was kind of you to help Anthony, kind and selfless and I admire that. But what are your intentions now?" He sat back in his seat, crossing his legs and propping his chin up on his hand. "There's nothing in the good samaritan act for you now, is there Steven?"

Well alright then, Steve took a deep breath. He had thought about putting together an explanation before hand, maybe even writing it on his hand or something, but he had seen Mulan enough times to know that never worked out well.  
"I'm not being a Good Samaritan, sir. Not this time," he said slowly.

"Oh?"

"I... I am continuing my relationship with Tony because I wish to. Not because I want anything out of it, I don't expect anything for simply being his friend."

"But you are much more than his friend, I gather." Steve flushed and Jarvis smiled. "Mr. Barton called me to share the good news."

"I... uhm... Well we've been thinking about taking our relationship a bit further-"

"And consummating it sexually I take it?"

Steve choked on his tea. "No sir, not like that!"

"I should hope not," Jarvis chided. "Especially after only a short week that consisted of Anthony being hurt and you pretending to be his knight in shining armor."

"I'm not pretending anything si-"

"Anthony seems to think you're some sort of hero," Jarvis said, cutting him off. "I would say he was suffering from Nightingale syndrome but he's too clever a boy for that. I do, however, think that whatever you are planning with him, Steven, is at the current time, a bad idea." He tapped his spoon lightly on the rim of his cup. "He is not ready for anything that resembles commitment and certainly not with a man."

"Is... Is that really your place, sir?" Steve asked and he tried not to visually shudder when the cold glare fell on him.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I find it is." Jarvis brought his cup to his lips, eyes scanning Steve's face, unamused and icy. "What has Anthony told you about me, I wonder?"

"That you care about him. A lot." Steve swallowed. "And you're almost always armed." his eyes trailed off to the holster under Jarvis' sport coat.

"Both, I believe, are true." He cleared his throat. "I have been a part of Anthony's life since he was very small. I have cared for him better, if I may say, than his own parents have, and I will not tolerate some golden boy jock taking advantage of him." The ice on his voice made the room seem cold, the air tight in Steve's chest. "IF, there is anything about your intentions that I find unsavory, you mark me boy," Jarvis hissed, leaning across the table. "It will not bode well for you."

"I want nothing but the best for Tony, sir," Steve forced out. "I wouldn't hurt him. That's not right and I couldn't, I wouldn't, he... He-"

"Means too much to you?" Jarvis nodded, sneering. "Yes that's what the last one said, a young woman named Christine. She ended it after four months because Anthony was spending too much time working and not enough time buying her expensive presents. Before that it was Martin. I believe that only lasted three days because Anthony refused to sleep with him. Allison and Molly were before that, both shallow and deceitful, hoping to get a bit of fame from their brief fling with Anthony." He folded his hands in his lap."I do hope my point is clear."

People only wanted Tony for his assets. That was his point. And he thought Steve would be the same. Steve set down his cup.

"I, sir, am not one of those people," He said. "I care for Tony, maybe not as much as you do, but it is genuine. I have only known Tony a short while and I want that to change. I want to be a part of his life. I want," he swallowed. "I want to be there to prove to him that he is more than just his family assets."

"And that is how you see him? Not as a Stark but as an individual?"

"To me he's just Tony."

"And what," Jarvis asked, "Makes him just Tony?"

Steve thought a moment. "The way... The way he he can just sketch out blueprints on the ground with his eyes or with his fingers on the table or on his knee. He does it when he thinks no one is looking, he'll start solving math problems or doodling circuit boards with his finger."  
Jarvis just raised an eyebrow so Steve continued.  
"They way he... He answer the phone with yellow instead of Hi or Hello. I don't know anyone else who does that. And he likes to sleep on his stomach, not his side. He can't sleep on his back. And He makes jokes when he gets nervous. And he's the only person who's stood up to my art teacher on the first day."

"I see." Jarvis nodded. "It's a charming sentiment."

"Look, I don't know what you want from me sir," Steve said, moving the napkin on his knee to the table and getting to his feet, he braced himself on the table and leaned in. "But I am not leaving because you do not approve." He ignored the twitch in Jarvis' eyebrow. "I want to be a part of Tony's life and whether you like it or not I'm going to be." He stood and straightened his jacket. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a team meeting in half an hour."

He only made it five steps when Jarvis called him to stop. He did, he may not have appreciated Jarvis' mistrust but he wasn't going to get himself on his shit list this early in the game.   
Jarvis had gotten to his feet, setting the money on the table before turning to Steve and putting an arm around his shoulders.

"You must promise me," he said slowly."That you will protect him when I cannot." He looked Steve in the eye, voice low, no threat on his tongue. "That is my only condition to your relationship with him. You must keep him safe."

"Of course sir."

Jarvis regarded him a moment. Then he smiled. This smile didn't make Steve cringe, it was soft, harsh still, but it was content and honest.

"You may surprise me yet, Steven. And You will most certainly surprise Tony."

"How so sir?" steve asked as he followed JArvis out to the street.

Jarvis patted his shoulder. "You're a good man. He's never met a good man before, let alone learned to love one. Perhaps you'll be his undoing, or the greatest thing to ever cross his path." He pulled on his jacket and glanced at his watch. "Whatever the case, you will make an honest man out of him."

"Uhm. Thank you sir?"

"I must be going. Until next time, Steven. It was a pleasure having tea with you." And with that he swept off down the street, leaving Steve staring in mild confusion and, was that contentment he felt in his gut?

Why yes. Yes it was.

*

"I don't know what pisses me off more, Tony." Clint said. "The fact you didn't tell me it happened or the fact that you let it happen."

"It's not a big deal Clint."

the Lecture had ended and they were standing outside the classroom, Clint leaning up against the wall with Tony sitting at his feet. Clint didn't tell him he was waiting for Bruce to finish his impromptu conference with Students A, B, and C.

"It's not a big deal? Tony are you fucking kidding me of course it's a big deal! You let yourself get completely fucked up for no reason." Clint sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "No its the fact that you didn't even tell me it happened. That's what's making my blood boil." He crouched down in front of Tony. "That's the thing about friends, dipshit, you tell them when shit like this happens and they go fuck up whoever is responsible."

Tony looked away. "I had it taken care of."

"No, Jarvis did and I found out from Pepper!"

"I'm not a five year old, Clint," Tony spat, getting to his feet. "Stop treating me like one, jesus. Not everyone gets lucky enough to bang a guy and get a date out of it."

"Tony you need to tell me when this shit happens. That's what I'm here for," Clint said, putting his hands on Tony's shoulders. "Come on, man. I'm not trying to belittle you. Honest."

"This is underhanded bullshit."

"This is me being a friend."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Fine mother may eye I'll tell you the next time this happens."

Clint smiles. "How about it doesn't happen?"

Tony nodded. "Yeah that's probably a better option." He sighed and dropped his head to Clint's chest. "I feel like shit."

"Go home and sleep."

"I have class."

Clint frowned. "No you don't you're done for the day aren't you?"

"I've got this shit I agreed to go to, something about martial arts. Steve's homicidal professor threatened me into going. Says I need to learn to throw a few good punches."

"Well he's right about that," Clint says with a laugh. He hugs Tony, kissing his temple. "Alright, go get 'em Jet Li. I'll see you later ok? Dinner tonight?"

"You not seeing your incubus?" Tony teased.

"Nah, not tonight he has to work and I have homework." Clint patted his head, watching Bruce exit the class room from the corner of his eye. "I have to go. Stay out of trouble for five minutes, ok?"

"Yeah sure, get out of here. And I'll call you if there's drama."

"Please do. We can giggle about it over mint chocolate chip ice cream." Clint shouted back to him as he wove his way through the students after Bruce. "And We still need to talk about you know fucking who!"

Tony laughed, shaking his head. He would need to stop by the apartment, get something to eat and find some decent work out clothes. He should probably call Steve too, see if Jarvis left him alive. And then figure out dinner for-

Wait a fucking minute.

Clint didn't have class for two hours.

And it was on the other side of campus.

Hold the fucking phone.

Tony turned tail and sprinted after Clint, or at least in the general direction he had gone. He pulled out his phone and, praising his inner evil genius for planting bugs in Clint's phone and ipod (he deserved it okay especially after last fourth of July and the incident with the fireworks and then Tony finding him in a tree pretending to be a bird), hit the homing button, waiting for the little purple arrow to adjust to wherever Clint currently was.

He found himself on the fifth floor of the science building, wandering the corridor of offices. Half of the large oak doors didn't have names on them, some only pictures, other completely blank.

"Come on you bastard where are you," Tony muttered watching the little arrow blink as he moved along the hall, stopping in front of the last door on the right. "Bingo."

Well did he barge in? No he had to be sly about this, use it against Clint. Or maybe he was wrong and Clint was just in a meeting. That was probably the case, why the hell would be in the science building of his own free will otherwise?

Tony put his phone away and pressed his ear to the door, waiting, holding his breath. He could hear voices, heavily muffled and only one recognizable as Clint. He was laughing, sort of. Tony thought he was laughing anyway. There wasn't a name on the door, so Tony had no clue who he was with, but he was pretty sure it was nothing more than a meeting.

Until of course he heard Clint let out a long, whimpering, moan.


End file.
